This invention relates in general to tuner IF systems and in particular to a novel tuner IF system that operates in a current mode as distinct from a voltage mode. The advantages in using current mirrors in this configuration are that reverse bias base emitter junctions are kept below one diode drop (0.7 V) and the operation of the AGC system occurs within two diode drops (1.4 V) of ground. This precludes reverse biased base-emitter junction breakdown and provides for low voltage operation. Thus, the crossover and gain relationships between tuner and IF gain controls are set by currents. The tuner-IF controller of the invention utilizes a first current mirror for developing an RF AGC potential from an AGC signal input, a second current mirror for developing an IF AGC signal input and a third current mirror for establishing the minimum IF gain and for providing a "slope", i.e. a moderate amount of IF gain reduction beyond the minimum, with increasing signal levels. With the invention, the break point (crossover point) and the overlap between the RF AGC and the IF AGC may be readily changed as well as the amount of AGC gain reduction provided by the RF and IF stages.